This application requests a new dual hot cell system for production of radiolabeled chemicals for experimental studies in nuclear medicine, especially positron emission tomography (PET). The new instrument will greatly enhance the productivity of the synthetic radiochemistry program at USC, which currently operates using a single, small, hot cell. The requested hot cells will enable faculty at USC to fully utilize our PET scanner and expertise in radiochemistry, and will permit us to provide a wide spectrum of radiochemicals to the research programs of a number of on-site and off-site investigators who currently depend on the existing laboratory and imaging facilities in the USC PET Center. The existing PET research program accommodates investigators in the fields of oncology, experimental therapeutics, neurosciences, and cardiovascular diseases. Examples of current projects are development of radio-tracers for in vivo measurement of DNA synthesis in tumors, characterization of neuroreceptor status in alcoholic, and investigation of the pathophysiological basis of vascular dementias. The wide array of radio- tracers required to conduct these and future in experimental animal models and human subjects necessitates an efficient, state-of-the-art production system with appropriate quality control, automation and radiation safety. The required dual hot cell system will be a key element in achieving this objective, and provide a means for numerous investigators in key USC programs in neuroscience, oncology, genetic medicine and molecular biology access to novel research tools to conduct PHS supported investigations.